<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late-night Desires by caughtinacrossfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492233">Late-night Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinacrossfire/pseuds/caughtinacrossfire'>caughtinacrossfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinacrossfire/pseuds/caughtinacrossfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and hungry as hell? What's more perfect than a giant refrigerator!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late-night Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot. <em>Uncomfortably</em> hot.</p><p>Despite having your windows wide open a countless fans running in your room, nothing but hot air seemed to circle around your room. Summers in Devildom seemed a million times more relentless than in the human world. You expected intense heat considering you were, well, in hell, but this was simply unbearable. Not only did you change your clothes about six times, but you took three cold showers and even resorted to laying flat on floor in full starfish position. Nothing seemed to work, and if it did, it wasn't a permanent fix. You asked yourself why the AC would ever break down during the peak of summer and even considered waltzing into Lucifer's room and asking him to help you find some heat relief, but you restrained yourself. You weren't sure if demons felt temperature, and you weren't set to find out.</p><p>To make matters worse, not only were you <em>uncomfortably</em> hot, but you were <em>uncomfortably</em> hungry. You grabbed your overheated D.D.D and checked the time.</p><p>
  <strong>4:57 A.M.</strong>
</p><p>You groaned and shoved your face in your pillow before throwing it on the floor and sighing heavily.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck it."</em>
</p><p>You threw your legs over your bed, slipped on your fluffy slippers and walked out your bedroom door. You sneaked past the rooms of your fellow demon-friends, if you could even call them that, and down the main stairs. You continued your journey into the kitchen, where your pastel slippers emitted soft echos in the empty, spacious kitchen as they tapped on the tile flooring. You gently pulled the large refrigerator doors open, the bright light making you wince and rub your eyes. As they adjusted, you took a step back and leaned against the island behind you, staring at the snacking options presented before you. The soothing cool air hit your bare, overheated skin in the most comforting way, you could only softly sigh as your heavy-lidded eyes continued to scan the chilly icebox.</p><p>Why didn't you think of this earlier.</p><p>Resisting the urge to stick your head in the freezer, you began to poke around the enormous refrigerator. Condiments and sauces took up most of the space, with only a few practically empty takeout boxes and plenty of "Beel" labeled containers hidden in between. You let out a disappointed sigh and got on your knees to look for anything salvageable. You rummaged for a while, finding a couple cold fries and other stale goodies and stuffing them in your mouth. </p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>You jumped slightly at the sudden voice and snapped your head to your left, where none other than Beelzebub himself stood, dressed in a black tank and loose pajama pants. You let out a tiny sigh of relief and smiled at him before biting off part of the limp fry you had in hand and offering it to the ginger giant. Without hesitation, he snatched it from your fingers and plopped down near you.</p><p>"Another restless night, huh?", he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that." you chuckled, continuing to search for something to satisfy your hunger. This wasn't the first time Beelzebub had caught you looking for a late-night snack for the gluttonous demon was certainly no stranger to those. He didn't seem to mind you much and instead seemed rather delighted to have someone to have talk with and you felt the same way. Not to mention, Beelzebub in pajamas basically meant a free gun-show. You always wondered how that demon stayed in shape, he's always in pristine condition and you were jealous!</p><p>Beelzebub wasted no time in searching for a snack as he hastily opened up the cabinet in front of him and rummaged around the stacks of labeled boxes. You took this time to steal a couple looks, particularly focusing on his highlighted jawline and collarbone. You let your eyes wander down to his toned arms and back which were , luckily for you, left exposed by the show-offish tank he was wearing. The tank also emphasized his muscular, broad shoulders which prompted a heavy blush to cake your cheeks. You moved onto his rugged hands as they turned some box around. How the muscles in his hands moved around was mesmerizing, and it only added fuel to the perverted fire ignited in your mind. </p><p>However, you were brought back to reality by his loud crunching. You blinked and looked back up at the glutton. His face had been stuffed with stale animal crackers with crumbs littering his mouth and the floor. He almost ate the entire thing! You didn't stare for <em>that</em> long, did you? You shifted your focus back on the fridge. '<em>Keep it together Y/N!'</em></p><p>"I-Is there anything you want me to... uh- grab for you?", you sheepishly asked.</p><p>Beel perked his eyebrows and leaned in to peek inside the fridge, "Hm... Mind grabbing me that red container in the back? Oh, and also the yellow one above it. Please."</p><p>"Yeah, sure..."</p><p>After receiving his meal, the next couple minutes were spent in comfortable silence as you continued your relentless search. And here were the moments Beelzebub took the opportunity to sneak a couple looks at <em>you</em>. He always started at the top, admiring your beautiful features and usual messy bed head, but it wasn't long before his eyes began to wander to <em>other</em> places. The over-sized tee you wore usually swamped your figure, however in the position you were in, it seems to compliment it a little more. His eyes continued to trail down your profile and to your cute little butt. He wondered if it was firm or soft, and how it would feel in his rugged hands. He noticed your peeking underwear and how your tight shorts made no effort to hide them. He gulped silently as his face heated up and outlandish thoughts began to fill his mind. He dug into his food in an attempt to distract himself and break his perverted eyes from staring any longer. However, they continued to trail down further down, now focusing your plump thighs. If he bit them; would they be tender? What kind of reaction would you give? Would it make you squirm? Make you moan? Make you-</p><p>"Hey, Beel... you don't mind if we share something, right?"</p><p>He quickly snapped back from his aroused trance and swiftly moved the containers over his rising friend down below.</p><p>"What? Oh- uh...I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I was uh... really into my sandwich for a second there..."</p><p>You quirked an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, "You're so weird! I just asked if we could share some food together again? There's literally nothing to eat."</p><p>Beel sighed and turned his head away, "Y/N, you know how I feel about sharing."</p><p>"Awh, c'mon Beel!", you cried. You turned towards Beel and got on your knees, resting your hands on his thigh as you pulled your best puppy eyes you could muster, "Would you really let me starve? Your favorite late-night snacking buddy?"</p><p>Beel immedietly tensed at the touch, yet made no effort to remove himself from your grasp. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at your adorable expression. Pouted lips, glistening eyes? He could eat you right up if you'd let him.</p><p>Of course you, unaware of this thoughts, just shook his leg and continued to whine, "Pleaaaaaaaase?"</p><p>His striking purple irises softened and his shoulders dropped. With a heavy sigh, he inevitably gave in and cautiously grabbed the yellow container on his lap and handed it to you, "Fine, but you'll have to pay me back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>please excuse the beginning! i didn't really think this drabble out and instead just hopped on here and just started writing. i also want to apologize for all the OOC in this, i'm not a very good writer, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>